Insane Naruto story  redone
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: I had to redo it. Evil, psyco Sasuke, retarded Ino, Happy Happy Pretty Pretty Land, Naruto eaten by a tiger, Hinata in love with Sasuke, Shino's bugs run away, Kakashi looses his books, and Itachi is stupid. If you want more insaneness...read the story!
1. So he is insane

Insanely Insane(maniac laugh)

Chapter 1:** Sasuke's Insane!!!**

_**There is no plot and it should NOT make absolutally any sence. I'm insane!! Bwahahahahahaha!!! laugh at me later. Read the story!!! **_

_**Summary:**_

_**Oh no!! Sasuke's gone insane, Neji's crying, Naruto's getting the crap beat out of him by Akamaru, Kakashi's lost all his books, Lee shaved his eyebrows, Shino's bugs are gone, and Shikamaru's...exersising?! WTF?! Read story!!! You know you wanna know what the freak I'm talking about. Read!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!**_

_**A/N: Sorry for those of you who have already read the story. I had some identity issues in here I didn't think about when I first posted it. So, I had to delete it and repost it with new co-hosts. I didn't really fix anything else though. Please re-review!!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke ran around in circles. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all watched him.

"I'm getting sick." Naruto said, continuing watching him running in circles.

"Who woulda thunk that Sasuke would go insane? I thought, at first sight, Sakura would." Kakashi said, putting his head in his hand.

"You know, as much as I don't appreciate that comment, I have to say that I agree with you." Sakura never took her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Why again did he go insane? Ack." Naruto asked, watching Sasuke run in circles over and over again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AH!" Sasuke slowed down, finally running out of breath.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know a cucumber? 'Cause he's missing his hairbrush." Sasuke looked perfectly serious.

"No. He's not okay." Naruto replied, his eyes wide.

"Butterflies are made of butter...peanut butter." Sasuke smiled an insane smile.

"Where is my book?" Kakashi asked randomly.

"SASUKE'S GOING INSANE AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE YOUR BOOK IS?!" Naruto was really pissed off.

"Yes. How do you think I survive training you brats without my books?" Kakashi asked, angery.

"AHH!! THE MUTTERGOOS ARE MAD AT ME!!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's and Kakashi's argument.

"The what?" Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all asked Sasuke at the same time.

"The Muttergoos. They are the most evil of all Anokias. They destroy everyone with their very own shimios that they created themselves!!" Sasuke looked down at his hands, which were twitchy, with an insane smile.

"Oookkkk..." Everyone stepped back a step. "Where are my books?!"

Neji came around the corner crying.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I'm just crying." Neji answered sobbing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" Hinata practically ran Naruto over.

"I don't wanna bother asking. Will someone ask for me?" Naruto asked.

"That was the most disturbing image I have ever seen. N-N-Naruto. I don't like...like you anymore." Hinata looked at Naruto, horrorfied.

"When did you ever?" Kakashi hit Naruto on the back of his head.

"Where is Inaniko?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata, who was still horrorfied, looked at Sasuke. "W-w-what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"NOTHING!! You're all gonna die!! The netten-birds are gonna eat you." Everyone looked at him like he was insane...because he was.

"Ummm..." Kakashi started. "WHERE ARE MY BOOKS!?!?!?! I NEED MY BOOKS!!!"

"STAY SANE, KAKASHI-SENSI!!!" Sakura grabbed onto her teacher.

"Look out for the hubblinks." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

Neji's sobbing became louder. It was even heard over Kakashi's insane screaming for his books.

"OH NO!! NARUTO!! LOOK OUT FOR AKAMARU!!!!" Kiba called running after his dog.

"Gaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Naruto screamed as the puppy jumped on him barking, clawing and biting.

_**Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger!!!! Look out! The best parts haven't even shown up yet. Remember, in the next chapter, Lee shaves his eyebrows off! HA! That'll be funny. Feedback!! I want feedback!! Tell me what you think about the story!!! Or I'll hunt you down and feed you your least food while you're tied down to a random chair!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!! **__cough cough __**Hahahaha!! **__cough cough __**Ha!!**_


	2. Coauthor? Hm

Chapter 2: Co-author? Hmmm...

_**You heard...er...read the title. I'm intoducing...**__funny music in the background __**my co-author: monkeypants!! Hurray!! **_

_**monkeypants: What am I doing in this little white room? **_

_**me: Shut-up! **_

_**monkeypants: Make me! **__sticks out tounge _

_**me: If your not careful, I will!! Anywho...hehehe, tell 'em what we're gonna be doing today! **_

_**monkeypants: No! You! It's your flippin' story!! **_

_**me: T.T...Lazy. Fine. In today's chapter: Kiba is confused, Lee's eyebrow's are now shaved off, Gui is flippin' out, Naruto's still getting the crap beat outta him, Ino comes in, Sasuke's lost all his sanity, Shino looses his bugs, Kakashi still can't find his books, Hinata admits to Sasuke that she LIKES HIM, and Shikamaru- **_

_**monkeypants: Just read the story. **_

_**me: **__Sticks out tounge __**yeah, what he said...And I come in. It'll look like this: hey...yeah, example over. **_

_**monkeypants: You're a FREAK!! **_

_**me: Thank you. **__smiles sweetly _

_**monkeypants: T.T No fair. **_

_**me: Lifes not fair. Anyway, read story! . Oh yeah, and things are popping out of thin air. **_

_**monkeypants: Shut-up and let them read the story!! **_

_**me: Fine. T.T (that's a crying face)**_

"MY EYEBROWS!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Lee's voice was heard all over said house.

"What the-" Kiba looked around then remembered Akamaru and Naruto's brawl and decided to try and stop it. "Akamaru! Look! I gots treats!" Random cute little doggy treats popped up outta no where and landed in Kiba's hands.

"ARF!" Akamaru jumped up on Kiba and started eating the treats.

"Ga! Finally!!" Naruto started to sit up, but Akamaru jumped him, 'cause he finished his treaties. "AAAHHHH! NO! GET AWAY!!" Naruto screamed as he fell under the impact of Akamaru's attack.

"GUYS?! THE DOORS ARE ALL LOCKED!!!" Shikamaru burst into the room.

"Since when were we in a house?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. But I can't open any of the doors." Shikamaru had a perplexed look.

_**Bwahahahahahahahaha!! You're all trapped!! Bwahahahaha!!!**__**monkeypants: she's insane.**_

"Who's there?" Kakashi stopped his insanely annoying screaming.

"Hey, he stopped." Sakura took note of it.

"NOOOOOOO!! MY YOUTHFUL EYEBROWS!!" Lee screamed again.

_**monkeypants: Does anyone care that Lee's screaming bloody-murderer upstairs about his eyebrows? 'Course not. It's my story, and everyone hates Lee. Hehehehe...**_

"Who is that?!" Naruto said, blocking one of Akamaru's attacks. "WHY IS HE MAD AT ME ANYWAY?!"

"I dunno. He mentioned something about Ramen..." Kiba shrugged. "But anyway, who is that voice and where is it coming from?"

"The author." Some random guy appeared in the shadows. Everyone turned to look at him. He was wearing a greenish-tanish overcoat.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"The author."

"Freakin' show yourself already!" Kiba said, his patience running low.

He walked out of the shadows. Everyone gasped. "IT'S ME!! SHINO!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!"

_**Hey! That's my line!! Baka.**_

"THE EPLINTES HAVE HIM!!" Sasuke jumped Shino, who screamed.

"OK. Shall we go find out where Lee is and why he's screaming crap about his eyebrows?" Kiba turned to the group, clapping his hands together.

"But what about Shino?" Ten-Ten came out of the shadows.

"WHERE DO ALL THESE SHADOWS KEEP COMING FROM?! IT'S NOT EVEN DARK!!!" Kiba exclaimed.

Suddenly, it got reeeeeaaaallllllllyyyy dark. "Okay. Now it is." Kiba gave up. He was defeated.

"To answer your question, Ten-Ten, Sasuke's got Shino in a headlock. He'll be fine, he's smart, he'll find a way out." Sakura answered.

Kiba turned to Ten-Ten. "Lets go."

"Lee?!" Kiba called. "And how'd we get upstairs so fast?"

"Yeah." Sakura looked around.

_**That's for me to know...And you to never find out!!!! Bwahahahaha!!! monkeypants: shut-up already!!**_

"Okay, the next thing I'm gonna do is find out where those voices are coming from." Kiba looked around

Suddenly Lee flies out from some random room in front of them. "MY EYEBROWS HAVE BEEN SHAVED OFF!!!"

Gui pops out of thin air and appears at the end of the hallway. "NOOOO!! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!!"

"GUI-SENSI!! NOOOO!!!" Lee stumbles toward everyone and they gasp in shock as they see what Lee looks like without his eyebrows. "I'm so sorry!" He falls on his knees.

"Who did this to you, man?!" Kiba stepped forward.

"I don't know!! He was masked!" Lee sobbed.

Everyone looked at Kakashi. "I didn't do it! I was downstairs with you guys this whole time!!"

"I did it." Everyone looked to a shadowed wall. A girl was standing there.

"Who are you?" Kankuro suddenly appeared behind everyone. "Oh yeah, and IT'S HIDEOUS!!!" He pointed at Lee.

Hinata walked out of the shadows and everyone gasped.

"But why did you do it?!" Lee looked up at her.

"You were the one who showed me that horrible picture! Thanks to you, I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!" Hinata put her hand in a fist with an angery face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" Shino flew up the stairs. His clothes were all shredded and ripped.

"BUT I HAVE TO STOP THE EPLINTES THAT ARE POSSESING YOU!!!" Sasuke flew up the stairs after him.

"I HAVE NO SUCH THING IN ME!!" Shino cried, hidding behind Kiba.

"Sasuke..." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke looked at her. "Huh?"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" She screamed and ran over and hugged him.

Suddenly, Naruto appears with Akamaru hanging off his ear. "But I thought you liked me!!"

_**Do you not listen!? She told you she didn't like you anymore!!! Geez!! monkeypants: Wait. Since when do you know that Hinata likes you? Yeah!**_

"I'm not stupid!!" Naruto yelled at the ceiling. "Why else would she have fainted and/or run away screaming everytime I got close to her?"

Everyone looked at him funny, like he was insane.

"What? I'm not insane, he is!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed.

Now everyone looked at him this time. "Did he just talk normally?" Sakura asked.

"C'MON!!! THIS ISN'T HINATA!!! SHE'S OBVIOUSLY BEEN REPLACED BY A LOKONOU CLONE!!! Sasuke screamed.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Nope. He'll never be normal again." Kiba said.

_**Guys? What's Shikamaru doing?**_

Everyone looked behind them at Shikamaru who was jogging in place.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I excersise when I'm nervous...or scared." Shikamaru answered.

_**monkeypants: Peoples? It's Ino!!!! Hey! I was supposed to say that! Baka! monkeypants: I was the one who taught you that! Don't use it against me!! Baka! Baka! Baka! **_

"ANYWAY!!!" Kiba yelled at the ceiling.

_**Oh yeah...Sorry. Carry on. It's Ino!!!!**_

Everyone looked behind them. Ino was standing there...

_**Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!!! Actually...I need to think of something to do to Ino. I should figure it out eventually. Welp, can't wait to tell you what happens in the next chapter...But I forgot. So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter when I tell you what happens. **__sticks out tounge _

_**monkeypants: For the record people, she does not suffer from short-term memory loss. It's called "selective memory". She only remembers things that are important or semi-important. So this story must not be that important. **cheesy grin _

_**me: ...** goes to hit him, he grabs her hand and twists it behind her back **Aaaahhhh!! Damn you!!** _

_**monkeypants: Don't forget to send her feedback!! She'll hunt you down, but at that point, she won't be able to do anything. So yeah, send her feedback because she's funny. **_

_**me: I thought of a real threat!! Send me feedback or I will hype myself up on Soda and Candy and come and torture you with my hyperness and/or my insane laughing!! **_

_**monkeypants: Which is actually really annoying.**_

_**me: Hey, thanks. Will you let go of me now?**_

_**monkeypants: No.**_

_**me: See ya lata!!! S-a-weet!! **_

_**monkeypants: Freak.**_

_**me: **__Attempts to hit him with free hand, but he grabs it and starts to put it behind her back as well __**Ow!!! Damn!!! Ow!!!!!!**_

_**monkeypants: Ha-Ha!!!!**_


	3. Mentally Retarded Ino

**Chapter 3: Mentally Retarded Ino!!!**

_**I'm continuing it!!! And I'm forcing someone else to show up as my co-author, cause I'm bored without someone here to entertain me...**__sigh__** so, today, I'm forcing demongirl to help me.**_

_**demongirl: FORCING?! Heck, I **_**wanted**_** to be here!!! YES!!!**_

_**me: mmm...Maybe she was a bad choice...**_

_**demongirl: I can hear you.**_

_**me: Then on with the story!! We get to see Ino.**_

_**demongirl: Hey! You never apolagiezed!!!**_

_**me: To the story!!**_

All jaws dropped as they looked at Ino, who was, at the moment, cross-eyed and picking her nose with her tounge sticking out to the side.

"Blech. Ino!!" Shikamaru increased his jogging speed into a run and forgot he was doing an in-place run and flew down the hall, tripping over Gui-sensi and hit the wall behind him.

_bursts out laughing__** Oh my gosh!!! That was priceless!!!! **__demongirl: Then it's a good thing I took a picture of it! L__**et me see...looks at picture Your thumb is in the way. I have it engraved in my memory anyway!! **__starts laughing again_

"Hey! What happened to the other guy?" Kiba yelled up at the ceiling.

_**Oh. He got boring. And my experiences with him were very painful. **__rubs shoulder __**So, yeah, I got a new co-author...thingy...yeah.**_

"Okay. On to my hunt for that voice..." Kiba marched into some doorway that suddenly appeared.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled, all eyes fell upon him. "You don't wanna go in there. The yeckos are waiting..."

"Shut-up!!" Kiba yelled and walked in.

Everyone watched the door.

Suddenly Kiba shot out of the room breathing heavily and wide eyed. His clothes were all ripped and shredded.

"What happened?!" Ten-Ten cried.

"So many of them!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Ha! I win!! Start listening!" Sasuke then tried to turn around and walk off, but he remembered Hinata, who was still embracing him.

"Love. Sasuke. Stay. Forever." She was muttering, a smile bigger than a banana was glued to her face.

Sasuke made a funny face. "Hey. Why does this neasaerde want me so bad?" He asked, looking at the group.

_demongirl: Didn't you say she was a Lonokou clone last time? grinding teeth__** Let him be insane!!!!! Damn you suck!!!!**__ demongirl: Sorry. I just noticed._

"Oh yeah. But I was wrong. She's definately a Mikoko look-a-like." Sasuke said, sighing at the fact that he was 'wrong'.

Everyone sweatdropped anime style.

_**Well, I just thought of something. If you really wanna see me, I'll come out. **_

"OH MY GOSH!! YES!! COME OUT!!!" Kiba screeched.

_**Hehehe. Okay. But no attacking!! I have enough bruises from my sister and her friends. Here goes. **_

A girl suddenly zapped out of no where. (I'm not gonna tell you what I look like, so use your imagination. Isn't that what its for anyway?) "I am the author!" She said, her arms up in the air and an insane smile on her face as she looked up at the ceiling. "Darkmoonphase!!!"

"You're the author?" Kiba snickered. "Hn. You suck."

"Thank you. As I said before, with my painful companion, monkeypants, I am a freak and proud of it!" She smiled triumphantly.

Hinata turned around, still gripping Sasuke. "Y-you! Y-y-you m-made me fall in love with S-Sasuke w-when I like N-Naruto!"

"6+729!" Ino said stupidly. (As you can tell, I don't like Ino.)

Darkmoonphase fell over laughing. "Haha!! See...why...it took...me so...long...to bring this...chapter out?! I...couldn't think...of anything...to...do...to her...but...this is awesome!!! Hahahahaha!!"

"Speak for yourself." Shikamaru stood over her, his eyes were covered by shadows, giving him the effect of being evil.

"Oh damn. I fogot about Shikamaru." Darkmoonphase shot up. "But then again, I have author powers!"

"What are author powers?" Sakura called over Kakashi's screaming.

"This." She turned to Kakashi. He disappeared and reappeared gagged and tied to a chair. "That's nothin' though."

Shikamaru stepped back and went wide eyed. "Hehehe..."

"Ah, forget you. You ain't worth my time." Darkmoonphase closed her eyes and turned to Kiba, opening them again. "You. You quit yelling about me! I'm gonna go into a concusion 'cause you keep scaring me!! You saw me. I ain't coming back out, nor am I gonna tell you where I'm hiding. Later." She zapped away.

_**Yeah! Hi-ya peoplez!!! **__demongirl: in a whiney voice I wanna go! Let me go next!! __**No!! Shut-up!!!! I can't stand that whiney voice!!!!! **_

Kiba sighed. "The simplest things in life are never enough." He slouched. "I'm going downstairs. Maybe find some food."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba ended up in the kitchen. "Cool. Let's see what's in the fridge." He went to the fridge to find it empty. "HEY!! What's the big idea! I'm hungery!!"

_**Aaawww...too bad. There's no food in this house. So get over it!**_

"This sucks!! Get down here!!!" Kiba yelled at the ceiling.

_**Let me think about it...mmmmm...No!!!! I told you I'm not coming back down!!**_

"Ggggrrrrr...So what am I supposed to eat?!" Kiba yelled.

_**Duh. Think about what you want in the fridge and it'll appear. Isn't that what everyone wants?**_

"Will it really work? Or are you trying to make a fool outta me?!" Kiba asked the ceiling.

_**Although that would be funny and this is a story where I make fun of all the characters...You're one of my favorites. I wouldn't do that.**_

"I'm flattered? You better not be lying!" Kiba looked into the fridge and imagined what we can only guess a pizza and it appeared in the fridge. "Awesome!! It really does work!!!"

"Let me try!!!! Let me try!!!! Choji appeared in the kitchen and imagined a lot of food. It all appeared in the fridge.

Everyone had food now and sat down to eat, when suddenly...

_**Yes...This chapter is short. I disappoint myself sometimes. Oh well. This chapter took me 3 days to finish -suprisingly enough- only because peoplez kept interuppting me. It's finished though. I cut it short 'cause I'm gonna try and make my next chapter longer and funnier. This one's kinda boring. Only because I wasn't as hyper as I was when I did the first chapter. So, in the next chapter: Ino's gonna make an idiot out of herself, Naruto is gonna be continually beat up by Akamaru, (By the way, sorry I didn't put enough Naruto beat up by Akamaru action. Next one I promise I will!) Sasuke starts an insane rant that goes through a few chapters, Shikamaru runs away, Sakura almost dies (You were wondering when that was gonna happen, weren't you?), Kakashi somehow escapes and goes on an evil rampage for his books, Hinata finally lets go of Sasuke (But why?), and Jaryia wants to play spin the bottle. (For the record, if you like Jaryia don't read the next chapter, I hate him.) Reviews feul the imagination!**_

_**demongirl: I liked it. Can I send you a review?**_

_**No. You were in the story. **_

_**demongirl: Fine. I won't. **_

_**No! Wait! Don't do that!! Your reviews are much appreciated!! smiles nervously **_

_**demongirl: magic word?**_

_muttering under her breath __**Please?** muttering some curses **Brought down by my own little sister. Hmph.**_

_**demongirl: YAY! OKAY!! **__punches darkmoonphase's shoulder_

_**Ow!! What the freak was that for?! **_

_**demongirl: It was for fun. And my friend told me I could.**_

_**...Oh yeah. And that means it's okay to, right?**_

_**demongirl: Yep! **_

_**Please review while I go kill something! Thank you!**_

**A/N: I have one last thing to tell everyone. I have nothing against anyone in the show - except Jaryia - so I will make fun of them all - except Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari because I wrote this before I knew they existed. I need a break from all of my serious stories and this is my way of doing it. Sorry if you don't like how I make fun of everyone.**


	4. Nearing the end

INSANE NARUTO!!! Chapter 4: Dunno whats up...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just this messed up story.**

"What are you...doing?" Kiba looked down at Ino. She was on her back, rolling back and forth with her tounge out.

"I'm a puppy!!" She said absently.

"Right..." Kiba sidestepped. Then he looked around, dumbfounded at all the chaos in the tiny white room.

"...If the Carnishos are in the stars then the Kistas are on the moon..." Sasuke was, assumingly, trying to figure something out in his insane world.

"I...uh...I forgot what I was gonna say..." Everyone froze and looked at Kiba.

"HE'S LOOSING HIS BRAINCELLS!!!" Ino screeched and everyone looked at her. "What? I heard it off of a documentery." (A/N: I purposly spelled documentary wrong. She was supposed to have said it wrong.)

"What? No. I...I just..." Kiba lost his trail of thought. (A/N: Dun dun dun!!)

"Turn on the country." Itachi squinted his eyes.

Random country music popped on. (A/N: Sorry for all the notes!! I just figured out how to use them. Anywho. I think country music rots the brain. That's why I put this on. Sorry to those who like country.) "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kiba screamed and started running in circles, covering his ears.

"SUCCESS!!!" Kisame screeched from under Kakashi, dodging a few blows.

"Stay sane, Kiba. Stay sane. Stay sane." Kiba was muttering under his breath. He was sitting in a corner, wide-eyed and rocking back and forth.

"So when a sun explodes, the whole narusho is distroyed..." Sasuke stood, confused.

"OW!!" Then Naruto got an idea. "Hey Akamaru! How 'bout coming with me to go get some Ramen?"

The dog barked happily. Wagging his tail, he jumped off of Naruto.

And they skipped out of some random door that appeared out of no where. Down a happy trail filled with cute bunnies and pretty flowers. Then some tiger came outta no where and ate Naruto and Akamaru skipped off with a triumphant grin.

--------Meanwhile, back in Happy-Happy land----------

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!!" The little peoplez sang, happily dancing around Jaryia.

Jaryia pulled out a peice of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Day...not sure:_

_The creepy little people are really starting to scare me now. I don't know how long I've been here or how long I will be here. But there are no pretty ladies and I'm going through a withdrawl. I have no food or water and the creepy people won't stop singing long enough for me to ask them for anything...AAHH!!! THEY ARE DRAGGING ME ---------_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jaryia screamed as the creepy little peoples dragged him away, still singing 'It's a small world'.

_**Mmm...nokay. I wasn't as hyper. And I ran outta ideas. Hopefully you still like it. Also, I think I'm missing a chapter...Please tell me if this makes sence. I have pre-done this story, so...sorry there aren't any co-hosts and it's almost over...I'm planning on writing a sequal (don't ask how that's going to happen) so I'll probably have more co-hosts then. Well, I'm in dyer (sp) need of more reviews!! ****Review please!!**_


	5. Run around in circles screaming

Chapter 5: RUN IN CIRCLES SCREAMING!!!

_**wwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Hey, look! I'M REALLY HYPER!! Nuff talk, to story!!!  
**_

**Disclaimer: Not gonna tell you today. **_sticks out tounge. mysteriously changes mind. _**And now I think I will. I don't own Naruto.**

"When the dinosoars dieded the never dieded. THE WENT INSANE AND RAN AWAY...then they dieded." Sasuke stared at his feet.

So Kiba was still stuck listening to random country music. But then everyone noticed it wasn't affecting him very much anymore...or was it?

"Monkeys have green snot." Kiba muttered. (A/N: OH NO!! Kiba's finally gone!!)

_**Ewwww...**_

"AH! IT'S THE VOICE!! IT'S BACK!!" Kiba jumped up, wide-eyed and foam all over his mouth. (A/N: Hehe...it fit.)

---------------HAPPY-HAPPY PRETTY-PRETTY LAND-----------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jariya screamed. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!"

"It's too late." One of the creepy peoples stopped singing long enough to talk in a zombie like voice.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Jariya whispered.

"FEED YOU BROCCOLI AND MAKE YOU SWALLOW SOUR MILK AND LEMONADE WITH A HINT OF ORANGE JUICE!!" They all screamed.

Jariya screamed really freakin' loud, then one of them gagged him.

And they continued to drag him off to the evil yet wonderful Sugur Ice Princess. Where he suffered a horrible, long lasting death. And woke up as one of the little creepy peoples and sang 'It's a small world' with them...forever.

--------Normal------------

"When horseds die the rot into APPLES!! And they grow into trees!" Sasuke continued his insane evil rant.

"WATERMELONS TELL FUNNY STORIES!!!" Kiba smiled.

Then Sasuke and Kiba linked arms and skipped into a wall. They both went into a coma.

Sakura woke up. She found Naurto's bloody ear and fainted.

Kisame died.

Kakashi got his books back.

Itachi ran into a mouth of a bear.

Neji was crying 'cause all his hair got cut off. (A/N: He finally has a reason to cry. Poor Emo kid.)

Ten-Ten went insane over Neji's hair that she had cut off, put it into a jar and worshiped it.

Akamaru had Ramen and thanked the tiger that ate Naruto and Naruto yelled at Akamaru from the tiger's stomache. Then he died from all the stomache acid that was trying to dissolve him.

All of Shino's bugs ran away and Shino died from being lonely.

Hinata cried herself to death because she thought Sasuke was dead.

All my co-authors came back and started a war with everyone who survived this insanely random and stupid story.

The End!!

_**Lame ending. So what? I finished it! Now I have time for my other stories. Have fun trying to figure out what happened. I don't even know what happened and I wrote it. Lol. Well, go read other random, insane stories!! Lata peoplez!! **__run away screaming random shit** And...I'm working on the sequal now. Any takers for being a co-host?**_


End file.
